Her Name Was Suki NiiChan
by madarao29
Summary: Co-Authored with Iris Taishou  Sesshy's first love and an inside to the inside of the inside to the insight of the real reason behind their brotherly hatred. Sess/OC Also Inu Taishou isn't dead in this fic, at least not yet. New CHap.
1. Her Name Was SukiNiichan

"**Guten Tag! Oh faithful readers! It is me once again, you seem to like reading don't you. Well let me inform you now, this was not our Madarao's doing, well sorta. But the wonderful author Iris Taishou co-authored. Give her a round of applause." Mike claps fanatically.**

"**Thanks Mike, Anyway to give you an insight on the inside of the inside. This story has an OOC pairing with our fabulous Fluffy. Her name well you should have figured when you clicked the title. This is gonna get good I just know it so please, I beg of you review or you will NEVER hear from Madarao. Madarao wants to know, how was it. So without further 'ado here's Tom with the disclaimer." Larry bows and blows kisses at no one in particular.**

**Mike rises up to the podium that appeared out of nowhere and if he saw it he didn't seem to care. "Thank you, Larry and now the moment you have all been waiting for…" A drum roll starts to play even as there are no drums in the room. Tom has an irritated look on his face as he scowls. "SHUT-IT!" The drums stop as if they were automatic to his voice. "Thank you, so as I **_**was**_** saying, Madarao owns neither the genius plot, nor series of Inuyasha. All rights belong to their rightful owners thereof no infringement is intended" Tom finishes with a slight bow as the words leave his mouth.**

"**ENJOY!" Larry and Mike squeal in unison.**

Her Name Was Suki –Niichan

Inuyasha lay high up in a perched tree scouring the area, in the time he was alone he could actually think. He remembered teasing his brother when he was young about the weird way he ate his fish, or dressed alike to a woman. Inuyasha in fact had been very close to Fluffy it's just as they got older they drifted apart. They drifted apart for several, including his first love. Inuyasha knew exactly why he constantly fought with him, he just would never tell. Teasing Sesshomaru was fun he had to admit but revealing his secret and teasing him openly; Sesshomaru would kill him for bringing up such things rather left in the past.

The story that started it all, the girl who Sesshomaru loved more than anyone. The reason he hates me. The inside to the inside of the inside. The girl who changed our lives that day forever.

Her name was Suki-Niichan

It was a hot summer day and the wind only made it feel humid and moist. Sweat sticking to the forehead of a 7 year old Inuyasha as he sniffed around and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His ears twitched once, maybe twice certain he smelled his brother of 14 years.

He crawled around the clearing sniffing the ground and looking up every so often. He and Sesshomaru had been playing hide and go seek, all after noon. Inuyasha had no chance because what he didn't know is that Fluffy had masked his scent pretty well. Poor Inuyasha continued to sniff around and crawl towards a tree and bonked himself on the head.

"Ow! Darn tree. Where are you Sesshomaru-Niichan!" He yelled in the empty clearing. He received no reply and he stood and sighed inwardly deciding on whether on going back to the village or back through the forest. _If I go back there… they'll just make fun of me_ he thought. Quickly deciding he went running into the forest looking amongst every bush and tree that Sesshomaru might be there.

Amongst the tree in a branch lounged a very bored Sesshomaru, ignoring his brothers' calls that echoed through the forest. He turned over to a clearing a few meters away. He turned to see a female dog youkai scolding a young kit. He looked intently on the situation and listened closely.

Suki frowned upon her brother for being harsh to his master who trained him daily. The master was frail but still was in fighting condition to fight so to speak. Her brother had gotten impatient with the old master and disrespected him and Suki was informed when she came to retrieve him.

She looked at him and sighed as he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes he could muster, Suki crouched to his height and raised a hand and he flinched waiting to be hit when it never came, just a slight ruffling to his hair. She patted him lightly and smiled.

"You know I can't stay mad at you" She sighed inwardly in defeat. Then she hugged him tightly.

"Just don't do that to master again, okay" She said in a very motherly tone.

Back in the tree, Sesshomaru stared, he had never seen such care. He was in awe in how much affection the kit received. He was amused, well taken a back by her kindness. He wondered _Is that what love really is, the ting only weak and meek speak of? _He mused to himself admiring the way her hair shone in the rays of light that shed through the trees. She wore a silken kimono that reached just below her knees, and her hair was loose instead of how women in the Western Lands occasionally wore it. Sesshomaru allowed a smile to grace his lips as he stared as she strode away with her brother on her shoulders and she laughed playfully.

Sesshomaru turned back to his other side where he could see his brother roaming endlessly through the forest screaming Niichan his whole way. Sesshomaru groaned and easily hopped down to the ground in one strong leap and to his hut where Izayoi probably had already had dinner fixed for him and his brother. Running right past Inuyasha, he hardly noticed and instantly he skidded to a stop and grabbed hold of his brother's hand and jerked him forward.

"Come on, mom made your favorite" Sesshomaru said casually and tugged on his brothers' sleeve.

Inuyasha smiled brightly and chased after his big brother all the way to the castle that was their home. Thinking about Suki the girl he just ran into only a few minutes ago, who asked where Totosai lived. He decided to keep that fact to himself and the fact he saw Sesshomaru practically drooling on the tree he lounged on. Inuyasha laughed inwardly as he sat at the table.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" His father asked raising a brow. He shifted a gaze towards Sesshomaru then back to Inuyasha.

"Nothing dad, nothing" Inuyasha said innocently.


	2. That Girl

"**Welcome back, missed you. Anyway as for this tale it's going and well Inuyasha is being bad, and there is a "fluffy" moment so enjoy it! Also on another note, why don't I let Mike take this one." Larry finishes looking about for Mike when he steps out of a dark corner.**

"**Guten tag fair viewers, I will be taking the life of you're beloved Inu Taishou. Don't worry though we let him live this long. He'll go down honorably, since he is alive supposed to be dead. We thought he deserved to live, that goes for Izayoi as well. Now then here is Tom with 'zee disclaimer" Mike concludes and bows in the direction of Tom.**

"**Thank you. Now Madarao owns nothing, so thereof all names, and or titles belong to their respectable owners." (Bows in direction of author)**

"**Read and always REVIEW!" Mike says out of breath.**

Who Is That Girl?

Sesshomaru was walking along the narrow path and he sighed it was early, the sun had yet to rise. Sesshomaru had always been up this early in the morning, unable to sleep. He would walk for miles just thinking and suddenly be in the middle of nowhere. He was walking around aimlessly with one thing plaguing his mind _who is that girl? _He thought again, he kept playing it over in his mind, he had never seen her before. Nor was he ever in awe of such human. An image of her smiling face popped into his mind and he shook his head trying to forget the image he should not be seeing. He continued walking through the branches until he came upon a stream and he looked at it's reflection longing to see his true self, knowing he could never be himself.

Inuyasha woke to find it very quiet and quieter than it had been in a while. He sat up in his bed roll and looked out the window to see the sun had not risen. He stood and walked out into the main hall and then to the front of the castle where he looked out from that window to see a figure not very far away walking toward the castle and Inuyasha smiled knowingly and moving the bamboo screen to allow his brother inside. His brother had a very mild case of insomnia, but that wasn't what kept him up. Sesshomaru walked into the den area and sat by an unlit fire.

Inuyasha walked over and lit the fire and sat down cross legged across from him, momentarily glancing his way he saw Sesshomaru's blank stare into the flames. Inuyasha sat up straighter and snorted.

"What's wrong Nii-chan?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"Nothing for you to bother with brother" Sesshomaru replied never meeting his brother concerned gaze. Inuyasha in reply just grunted mumbling something along the lines of 'Was only try'n a help'.

"We;; Nii-chan we should sleep. Dad won't like it if he finds us down here" Inuyasha said as he walked past Sesshomaru's form and to his room.

Sesshomaru put out the fire and walked into the hall and into his quarters and lied upon his bed roll and stared at the ceiling.

"Nii-chan…" Sesshomaru heard the voice echo again and he blinked open his eyes to come face to face with his brother. "Brother! Hurry Outo-san wants you up, something about unruly sons?" Inuyasha said hopping off his brother.

"And you don't think he means you?" Sesshomaru said a scowl on his face.

"Nope, I think he meant you." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. "Why you little…!" Sesshomaru said while charging at his brother who was about be minced meat. Inuyasha laughed while running and pointing.

"Boys!" Izayoi yelled then coughed once they had stood up straight and looked her way, and then she coughed lightly and became very angel-like. "Boys, well Inuyasha you had promised. Now be gone with you. Oh and Sesshomaru FOLLOW your brother, so he doesn't get into trouble." She said the last thing with an evil glare but then promptly skipped off into another part of the house giggling the entire way.

"Ever think mom is going crazy?" Sesshomaru said in a very monotone voice. He turned to see Inuyasha laughing maniacally. "Now, why would you ask such a thing?" Inuyasha asked as he casually dusted his pants of any debris. Sesshomaru shrugged and stoically walked out the bamboo screen and to the forest with Inuyasha trailing behind.

Inuyasha had earlier promised his mom he would escort the girl that was new to the village to where she had needed to go which was Totosai's home.

"Nii-chan! We need to go take my friend to see Totosai." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru stopped and turned to him.

"We or YOU?" He asked as Inuyasha gulped in fear.

"We" Inuyasha said flinching.

"As long as I don't end up baby sitting, I don't give a-" Sesshomaru was cut off by the giant branch that had knocked him down for the moment.

"Oh my, I'm so, so sorry" Suki said while running in there direction and skidding to a stop when she saw Inuyasha laughing so hard he fell and started laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as Inuyasha looked her way and nodded still smiling and looking at his brother who was holding on to the back of his head, then he heard giggling from behind him and he began to scowl.

"Why the…uh…" Sesshomaru looked over at Suki who was giggling and Sesshomaru's face became red as he stared at her.

"Nii-chan, this is Suki, Suki this is Nii-chan, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru stammered as many greetings he could muster, His face really heating up not only from the embarrassment.

"Hello Sesshomaru, sorry about the branch I think I hit it too hard" She said smiling.

"So you said you needed to get to Totosai's right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yes. Thanks you guys ready to go?" Suki asked looking around. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who did not seem he wanted to leave from his spot.

Suki walked forward and grasped Sesshomaru's hand and smiled.

"Come on, Totosai is waiting" Then she took off running with Inuyasha in tow. Sesshomaru glanced down to their hands and inwardly smiled.

"I saw that!" Inuyasha accused and then laughed.

_This girl_ Sesshomaru thought_ is crazy!_ He said as he almost ran into a tree but dodged it by only an inch. _Wait a minute she doesn't even know where Totosai lives!_ Sesshomaru sighed but wasn't going to tell her that as long as she held his hand.


End file.
